


The Fight

by Sherstrade2001



Series: Be My Family [17]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cigarettes, Kissing, M/M, Mobile Phone, Multi, Nicotine Patches, Sherstrade Month, Sherstrade Month 2017, Slapping, Swimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-25 02:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9798221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherstrade2001/pseuds/Sherstrade2001
Summary: On the next morning, the thirteenth Sherlock and Greg got up, and got dressed. Sherlock went and made breakfast, as Greg got Colin ready for the day. When they were all down stairs they were in shorts, with swim trunks underneath, and tank tops. The door bell rang, and Greg went and got it, while Sherlock finished the breakfast for six. As Sherlock was playing the food Jackson, Mark, and Xavier walked into the kitchen. They sat Xavier in the extra booster seat that was next to Colin. “Xavier!” Colin squealed when he saw him. The two leaned over and gave each other a hug.Not edited, so sorry for mistakes.





	

On the next morning, the thirteenth Sherlock and Greg got up, and got dressed. Sherlock went and made breakfast, as Greg got Colin ready for the day. When they were all down stairs they were in shorts, with swim trunks underneath, and tank tops. The door bell rang, and Greg went and got it, while Sherlock finished the breakfast for six. As Sherlock was playing the food Jackson, Mark, and Xavier walked into the kitchen. They sat Xavier in the extra booster seat that was next to Colin. “Xavier!” Colin squealed when he saw him. The two leaned over and gave each other a hug.

Jackson, Mark, Greg, and Sherlock, also greeted each other with friendly hugs. Sherlock sat the plates, once he was sure the two year olds wouldn't be burnt. The six sat there eating, and the four older men talked about the agenda for the day. They decided after breakfast the they would unpack, since their vacation was extended to a month long thanks to Mycroft. I mean it really wasn't to good, because the reason it was extended was, because Mycroft and John decided to get married in Florida in two weeks. They got a London minister, and the queen approved for it.

The two year olds decided they wanted the room with two beds so they could be close. Once everyone was unpacked they decided it was a good time for the beach. They got the boys in just swim trunks and then placed their floaties on them, and grabbed the two race car floaties. They went out to the beach, but this time instead of going straight in the water Sherlock stayed on a towel. Greg asked Mark and Jackson to keep an eye on Colin, while he went and talked to Sherlock.

“Hey, Sunshine everything ok?” Greg asked sitting by Sherlock, and putting his arm around his shoulders. 

“Yeah every things fine. I've just been checking my mobile phone a lot.” 

“What's wrong, babe?” 

“I'm getting bored, I mean this vacations nice, but I never thought I would enjoy work. Now I really like being a Yarder.”

“Well, put your cellphone down and see if you can beat me at swimming.” Greg said smirking and standing up.

“You know I can.” Sherlock said returning a smirk to his husband. They ran to the water and started swimming as far as they could without coming up. They ended up swimming about one hundred meters. “First one back wins.” 

“Wins what?”

“A kiss.”

“Deal!” They then took off swimming back to the others. Sherlock one by two seconds. He was smirking, but Greg wiped the smirk off his face, with the reward kiss.

“Ew! Cerealy, I right here.” Colin said again disgusted at his parents kissing. Jackson and Mark were laughing, and then kissed. Their kiss got the same reaction from Xavier.

“Hey again we can show we love each other.” Greg replied to his son.

“Yeah, but you alweady know.” 

“Yeah we do, Prince.” At noon they went back to the house for lunch. Shortly after lunch Sherlock disappeared. 

He had went down to a gas station not far, and bought cigarettes. He was really craving one, even with three patches. He lit one up and was walking back to the house. Greg was worrying about him, so he went and looked for him. When Greg found Sherlock he had the lit cigarette between his lips. He didn't even realize that Greg was coming towards him, but he was. Greg ran up to Sherlock, and slapped him. “We're quitting smoking. By that I mean both you and me, not just one of us.” Greg took the cigarette pack and threw it in a dumpster.

“Greg I…” Sherlock started, but was cut off by another slap.

“Sherlock, we can't get addicted again. We have a son, to provide for. We can't waste money on cigarettes, if we don't want Mycrofts help.”

“I know. I'm sorry.it won't happen again. Let's go back to the house.” Sherlock replied grabbing Greg's hand, and they walked back to the beach house. Greg made Sherlock put on one patch, and only one. He himself put on a new patch also.

Colin came running out, “Daddy, unca Myc is here.” Just then Mycroft and John appeared, with a little girl. 

“This is now our daughter Sydney.” Mycroft said pointing to the three year old John was holding.

“Congratulations.” Sherlock said, as if he hadn't been slapped five minutes ago.

“Why did Greg slap you, brother dear?” When Mycroft said this Greg and John chuckled a little.

“He was smoking again.” Greg answered when it was clear Sherlock wasn't going to. Mycroft just shook his head and was about to say something, when Greg interjected again, “Mycroft think very carefully if you want to speak or not. I just slapped your brother, I will slap you to.” That shut Mycroft up real quick. “Good. Now Colin what have you been doing?”

“Me and Xavier were playing pirates.”

“You know he acts like you Sherlock and he's not your real kid.” Mycroft said, which earned him a glare from Greg and Sherlock.

“He may not be blood, but he is our real son.” Sherlock stated firmly.

“Yes, sorry.” 

“Hey, why don't we all watch a movie?” John said.

“Like what?”

“What about The Fast and Furious movies?”

“Never seen them.”

“They were made here in America. Come on.” They all finished John into the large sitting room, and the three children went to play pirates. The six adults watched the first Fast and Furious, then the second. After two movies it was time for dinner. Jackson offered to cook, and Mark said he'd help him. That left the brothers, brother in law, and soon to be brother in law. They sat on the couch and talked, while the food was being cooked.

Once the food was done they all sat in the dinning room. They were having, baked chicken, potatoes, gravy, and mixed vegetables. That night when they went to bed every one was tired, well everyone except Greg and Sherlock. They went outside to talk. 

“Sherlock, you need to be careful. If you have a temptation for anything talk to me.” Greg said trying to stay quite, but failing.

“You don't control my life Greg. I'm trying to quit also, but when I have a temptation I'm not going to go straight to you!” Sherlock yelled.

“If you want to ruin your life, then it is my business Sherlock. You are my husband. A forever bond, but tonight I just need to be away from you.” Greg then started walking away from the house and down to the beach. Sherlock saw looked down and saw the ring on his finger, and it all sunk in. 

“A forever bond.” Sherlock whispered, and ran down to the beach. When he caught Greg he turned. Him around and pushed him to the sand. He started to sing him senseless. “I'm sorry, I promise I'll talk to you. Just don't leave, please. I love you.”

“I love you too, sunshine. Let's go cuddle up and get some sleep.” They walked back to the house and to their bedroom hand and hand. They then fell asleep like they had the very first night Sherlock stayed at Greg's house when the started dating.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, hope you enjoy this series. Please leave comments, and kudos. Please if you have an idea for another Sherstrade story separate from this series, or part of this series leave a comment. Also please comment any thoughts or feelings.
> 
> Please be respectful, or the comment will be deleted. Thank you. 
> 
> Half way through the month. This may or may not continue after the month, because I'm having fun with it.


End file.
